Loud and Clear
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Two Team 7 drabbles where in Sasuke's a better teammate then anyone, including him, would admit. Team 7 fluff!


Sakura stared intensely, her reflection in the water. It was...different. She ran her hand through her hair, it was just as soft as it was before if not a little knotty.

"Sakura?"

Sakura quickly clamped her hand on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in surprise. She was so focused on her reflection that for that small moment she let her guard down. Sakura turned to the bumbling idiot behind her.

"Naruto!" She berated "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Naruto smiled his usual dopey grin, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry," He chuckled "I was just wondering..."

Naruto gazed at her as if trying to deduct something from Sakura. Sakura began to get annoyed, why couldn't the boy just say what he wanted?

"What is it Naruto?"

"Its just..." He paused fearfully "There's something different about your face."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I didn't mean ugly!"

"Are you calling me ugly?!"

"No!"

Naruto flinched waiting for the girl to deliver her usual pound to his head. When nothing came he grew suspicous and stared at Sakura.

"What?" She spat.

"Nothing, its just you usually hit me by now." The boy shrugged.

"Do you want me too?"

"No-Ill go!" Naruto said jumping up and running away. Sakura sighed and turned back to her reflection.

"You know what he meant. Don't you Sakura?"

Sakura turned around and her gaze softened "...Sasuke."

"You're different now." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly "I don't remember much of what happened back there but you...for once Naruto was right. You're different now, it's not just your face. You're stronger." Sasuke rolled tilted his head and stared into the water "I have to admit, I never expected to feel this for you."

Sakura's face went red with excitement "Feel what?"

Sasuke let out a deep breath "The same thing I feel for Naruto." He paused "Respect."

Sakura smiled a cheeky smile. For once she wasn't dwelling on what Sasuke could have said but instead what he did. He respects her. There was no better feeling then that.

* * *

Sasuke growled. He couldn't say he was very happy. He had just been woken up on the dirty ground by none other than Naruto. Except it wasn't what he was expecting. Naruto was sitting on the ground, his head was held up on his knees. Sasuke sighed, the idiot was supposed to be keeping watch. But then Sasuke noticed a slight detail about the blondes face. Tears were running down it and small whimpers were coming from his mouth. Those sounds were what woke him up.

"N-naruto?" He asked hesitantly. The boys eyes shot open in a moment and his face turned red.

"I did not fall asleep during the Chuinun exams I-I was just resting my head!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Narutos lame excuse but decided not to push it.

"You were crying in your sleep." Sasuke explained. Naruto grew silent with a sullen look on his face.

"I was probably having a nightmare about Ichi Rakus closing!" Naruto tried to laugh it off but it was to no avail.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered "Be quiet or you'll wake Sakura up."

"Too late," Sakura mattered "Now what's up?"

"Nothing!" Shot out Naruto "I was just having a nightmare, about-about!"

"Ichi Rakus shutting down." reminded Sasuke dryly.

"Yeah! Yeah! That!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto that's a clear lie, now what's up?" Sakura asked. Naruto placed his fingers over his lips and faked zipped them up putting the fake key in his pocket.

Sakura punched him.

"I'm tired now tell the damn story!"

"Fine!" Growled Naruto "In short you guys were dead!" Naruto said in a huff as he crossed his arms. He turned around and grumbled "It's your turn for look out Teme."

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look.

"I'll take the next watch." Sakura whispered getting up. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I get it Sakura."

Sakura hesitantly nodded her head and laid down. Sasuke stood up, grabbing his own blanket, he threw it onto Naruto.

"Hey-hey! What the-

"Neither of us are dying idiot." Sasuke said as he sat on a log and looked out i to the forest.

"H-how do you know?" Naruto stuttered uncertainly.

Sasuke sighed slouching his shoulders "Well it's simple. I have something I need to do and I refuse to die before I do it."

Naruto frowned "What about Sakura?"

"She's our teammate, I won't let her die." Pausing for a moment, Sasuke then added "I won't let you die either. Ya hear me dobe?"

Naruto hid a smile as he curled up in a ball and closed his eyes.

"Loud and clear."

* * *

"You know he did care about them." Kakashi casually said leaning back into his seat.

"Who?"

Kakashi smiled "Sasuke."

Sai frowned "Did, as in he doesn't anymore, right?"

Kakashi didn't reply.

Did.

In his opinion, Sasuke still does. And one day, that would be the reason he came back home.


End file.
